Words Written With Ink From A Broken Heart (One-Shot)
by Ankoku no raito-gawa
Summary: ¿Que harías si de repente te das cuenta de que amas a la persona que deberías odiar? ¿Que sucede cuando te das cuenta de que no puedes vivir sin ella? ¿Irías a buscarla? ¿O la depresión acabaría contigo? ¿Que pasa cuando no sabes que es mas fuerte si las ganas de matarla o el deseo de vivir con ella por toda la eternidad? ¿Porque no descubres lo que siente Zero?


_Fecha: Hoy, un estúpido día, de un estúpido mes, de un estúpido año._

_Lugar: El maldito lugar donde me encuentro._

_Para: La vampiresa._

La lluvia repiquetea al estrellarse contra el tronco de este inútil árbol. Alcanzo a distinguir la voz del director Cross, me llama, me advierte que si no entro podría darme fiebre. ¿A quien le importa la maldita fiebre? ¿Por qué simplemente no me cae un maldito rayo y acaba de una vez con mi estúpido sufrimiento? Hay veces en las que me pregunto ¿Porqué deseo la muerte más que a la vida misma? ¿Porqué sumirme en una oscuridad eterna me parece mucho más inspirador que volver a ver la luz del día?, la respuesta en realidad es bastante sencilla, ni siquiera es muy compleja. Me he enamorado de ti.

Has acertado mi problema eres tú, tú y este asqueroso sentimiento, son los causantes de mi estado, de este estado de animo tan triste, tan sombrío, tan malditamente deprimente. Tanto que me entran ganas de meterme un estúpido tiro, antes que pegártelo a ti, que lo mereces más que yo, unas terribles ganas de llenar mi cuerpo de plomo y acabar con esta infame vida. El estúpido sol me recuerdo a ti, la maldita canción que estoy escuchando también, cada chocolate que veo me hace pensar en ti y aquella endemoniada terraza solo me revive la fatídica tarde de tu despedida. Tú y yo, abrazándonos, tú absorbiendo parte de mi liquido vital, para luego irte sin siquiera mirar atrás, llevándote sin sospecharlo mi vida.

Ahora caigo en cuenta de que a pesar de haberte transformado en lo que más odio, se que sigues siendo la misma, la misma chica dulce, trasparente e ingenua pero fuerte, determinada y completamente irresistible, de la que me enamore. ¡Pero que babosadas estoy diciendo! ¡Vuelve a la realidad, Kiryuu!, ella ya no es la misma, ha cambiado, ahora es un monstruo, es igual que tú, una maldita bestia sedienta de sangre que no debe vivir. Te prometí que la próxima vez que te viera con vida iba a matarte, debo matarte, es mi obligación debo cumplirla, aún si la persona a la que le voy a disparar sea la que más amo.

¿Porqué ella, eh Kiryuu? ¿De todas las personas en este maldito planeta tenias que ser tú?, justamente tú, me enamore de alguien a quien no debo amar. Tú, siempre embelesada con el imbécil de Kaname, mientras era yo quien escuchaba tus confesiones, quien lograba robarte una sonrisa a cambio de quien te hacia sufrir, tu "adorado Zero", ja, apuesto a que nunca se te ocurrió verme de otra manera ¿cierto? Tú maldita sea, tú me lo prometiste, me juraste que siempre ibas a estar ahí para mi, me alegraste mi infeliz vida con una sola sonrisa, y ahora ¿Dónde estas, ah? ¿Besuqueándote con tu hermano, tal vez?

No puedo amarte, por que te odio. Soy incapaz de odiarte, porque te amo. Debo amarme a mi mismo, antes que amarte a ti, porque tú y yo somos lo mismo, criaturas demoníacas obligadas a vagar bajo la luz de la maldita luna, condenadas a jamás ver la luz del sol, a ocultarnos entre las sombras, y lo peor de todo, la razón por la que me detesto, estamos condenados a acabar con la vida de otras personas para alimentar las nuestras. Entonces, si a pesar de que somos las mismas malditas bestias ¿Porqué te amo a ti y me detesto a mi mismo? ¿No se supone que ha de ser al contrario? ¿Porqué mi estúpido corazón late por ti, cuando debería aborrecerte? La exagerada necesidad de buscarte, de abrazarte, de saber si tus labios son tan dulces como aparentan, hacen que unas infinitas ganas de lanzarme al vacío, se apoderen de mí.

¿Cómo diablos me enamore de ti, sin antes saber lo que sentías? ¿Me amas no me amas, Yuuki? Si me amas, entonces ¿Por qué cambiaste, porque te fuiste?, tan solo dime, si de verdad me amas ¿Por qué seguiste al baboso de tu hermano, eh, porque no lo confrontaste y te quedaste conmigo? Si nunca me amaste, ¿Por qué demonios te empeñaste en robar mi corazón? ¿Por qué me permitiste creer fielmente en algo que no existe? Te odio, por hacerme vivir en la depresiva soledad en la que estoy cayendo, pero te amo por… ¡Maldita sea, no sé! ¡Solo te amo, entendido!, y sobre todo me odio, me odio como nunca antes había odiado, me odio, me detesto, me aborrezco, por el hecho de amarte.

Tu recuerdo fantasmal invade cada minúsculo rincón de mi ser, estremeciéndome. Aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos me atraviesan el pecho, filosos como navajas, terminando de abrir la brecha, ya abierta, de mis recuerdos, y por medio de esta herida yo voy desalmando. Aprendí a vivir en tu compañía, negándome a vivir en mi soledad, te convertí en la luz del día, en aquella blanca y pura claridad que ilumino, embelleciendo mi inquieto, oscuro, deprimente y perturbado interior. Al marcharte ya no fuiste más esa luz, eres en cambio el grisáceo manto que cubre de tristeza, dolor y sufrimiento mi vida, y lo peor es que poco a poco, cada día que pasa, te voy amando más.

Llegaste y cambiaste mi mundo. Te fuiste y lo dejaste igual. ¿Cómo es que te amo, cuando se supone que debo de odiarte? ¿Porque sigo pensando en ti, ah? Mejor aún ¿Por qué te estoy escribiendo cartas? Han pasado ya dos meses desde tu partida, y aun sigo sintiendo frio en mi interior, mi vida todavía transcurre en este invierno eterno y no tengo certeza de si acabara algún día. Escribir estas estúpidas cartas no me sirven de mucho, en vez de desahogarme en tinta, me deprimen más. Estos malditos pedazos de papel me recuerdan lo lejos que estas, lo inalcanzable que eres y sobre todo me aseguran que no puedo vivir sin ti. ¡Demonios!, tengo que dejar de escribir.

Atentamente:

Aquel que por ti espera.

Aquellas pálidas manos rasgaron el papel una y otra vez, hasta convertirlo en pequeños trozos, los arrojo al suelo para que desaparecieran en la lluvia. El cazador de blancos cabellos y ojos amatistas se levanto, se acomodo el pelo con una mano y se dispuso a entrar, antes que al sobreprotector director le diera un soponcio. Se alejo de aquel árbol, mientras el desgarrador viento se llevaba sus sentimientos, lejos, muy lejos, para ya no recordarlos.

**Como lo prometido es deuda, aqui les dejo mi second fic, que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿no?. Que opinan ¿les gusto o no les gusto?**

**Recuerden dejen Reviews y hasta la proxima!**

**Kowareta tenshi no tamashi**


End file.
